Let It Snow
by Chevreuil
Summary: B-Bomb, du haut de ses huit ans, ne se sent pas très bien. Sa mère pleure beaucoup. Il espère pouvoir penser à autre chose en rendant visite à son ami Kyung et ses oncles. ( Humour, et .. émotion ? Ouais, émotion ! :D )


Premier OS d'une longue série. Ici, nos chers Block B sont âgés d'à peine .. Je sais pas trop, mais on va dire qu'ils sont en primaire, okay ? ! Enfin, bref ! C'est un OS en Collab', corrigé par ma collègue. A part ça, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Kyung se lissa une dernière fois les cheveux, avant de mettre son bonnet. Il sourit face à son reflet. Aujourd'hui, il allait passer la journée avec Minhyuk et ses oncles. Enfin, Minhyuk resterait sûrement à l'intérieur ... Il n'aimait pas la neige, c'était trop salissant.

- Waah ! Je suis vraiment beau aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-il en enfilant sa veste.

C'est à ce moment-là que Minhyuk fit son entrée, l'air mécontent. Kyung le remarqua très vite alors qu'il était complément absorbé par son reflet. Pas qu'il soit attentif, juste que quand Minhyuk n'était pas de bonne humeur, il le faisait savoir.

- C'est nuuuul, soupira-t-il en s'accoudant contre l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Kyung ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, et continua à s'admirer devant le miroir de l'entrée.

- C'est nuuuuuul, insista Minhyuk  
- Ah Minhyuk! fit mine de s'étonner Kyung. Tu as vu comme mon aura est resplendissante aujourd'hui ?

''Une aura resplendissante ? Comme si tu savais ce que ça voulait dire'', pensa Minhyuk

- Tu m'accompagnes dehors ? proposa Kyung tout en se doutant que Minhyuk refuserait. En même temps ça l'arrangeait il ne voulait pas s'en prendre plein la tronche. Un Minhyuk pas content était un Minhyuk agressif.

Vu la tête grincheuse qu'il lui fit en retour, Kyung ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse pleine de gentillesse. C'est pourquoi il décida simplement de fuir. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, en bousculant Minhyuk devant l'entrée :

- Tu devrais prendre l'air!

Il sortit puis s'étira en soupirant.

- Il est vraiment pas drôle aujourd'hui ! Je vais devoir éviter de parler de l'incident ''Taeil'', je suppose.

Autour de lui le sol était recouvert de neige

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage ... Mais un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. C'était le sourire de celui qui avait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête.

''Il va voir Minhyuk ! Ça lui apprendra à faire la tronche !''

Il ramassa une grosse poignée de neige et la modela pour faire une boule, puis il s'approcha discrètement de la porte d'entrée encore grande ouverte.

- Tiens prends ça ! Ça va te rafraîchir !

Minhyuk se prit la boule en plein visage. L'entrée se recouvrit de neige, et le visage de la ''victime'' d'un air ... Furieux. Il se précipita en avant, mais avait oublié un petit détail, petit détail qui avait quand même son importance ; La neige

Il glissa, et se rattrapa de justesse à la poignée de la porte

- Kyung .. gronda-t-il

Ledit Kyung pâlit, mais garda quand même son sourire

- Minhyuk .. C'était une blague, une blague..

Kyung s'abaissa, pour se faire une arme. Ce fut ce moment d'inattention que saisit Minhyuk pour se jeter sur Kyung.

- AYAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il sauta sur Kyung, ils atterrirent tous les deux au sol, la neige amortissant leur chute

- Minfhyug ! ronchonna Kyung, ge bouffe we la neive! Dégaffe!

Minhyuk sourit d'un air sournois. Kyung avait voulu faire le malin; il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement ! Alors il utilisa la technique de torture ultime... des.. ouais, des chatouilles.. Kyung se mit à se tortiller comme un ver en poussant des cris suraigus

- Arrête! Pitié! Pitié!  
- Tu me donnes tous tes bonbons alors!  
- Oui, oui, pitié !

Les chatouilles cessèrent et Kyung put reprendre son souffle. Son sourire était parti et il faisait maintenant la boude. "Si j'étais Jiho" pensa-t-il "je lui sauterais dessus pour le taper!". Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à une nouvelle idée et son fameux sourire se redessina de nouveau sur son visage. Il prit de bonnes poignées de neige et se jeta sur Minhyuk

- Bouffe ça !

Cependant, une chose avait trahi Kyung: son sourire. Eh oui, il se sentait tellement ingénieux dès qu'une idée sournoise se formait dans son esprit, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'afficher avec une expression diabolique.

Minhyuk avait donc bien deviné ce que son ami projetait et il se baissa pour éviter les mains pleines de neige. Kyung qui s'était jeté en avant de toutes ses forces rentra violemment dans son camarade.

Ils tombèrent de nouveau sur le sol avec un grand bruit

Cette fois, tu vas la manger cette neige! cria Kyung en levant la main

Mais il stoppa son geste. Les yeux pleins de larmes de Minhyuk firent s'envoler toute trace ''joie'' sur son visage.

- Eeh ! C'est qu'un jeu !

Mais l'autre se mit à sangloter de plus en plus fort.

- Tu pleures parce que t'as perdu ?

Kyung secoua Minhyuk, mais celui-ci ne fit que cacher son visage de ses petites mains. Kyung, mal à l'aise, s'assit à ses côtés. Il enleva son bonnet, et le fit glisser sous la tête du petit garçon en pleurs. Il savait que Minhyuk était le genre de personne à se soucier de son apparence, même en larmes. Et des cheveux décoiffés, ça le faisait pas.

- Ma maman ...

Le petit sauvage rapprocha sa tête de celle de Minhyuk.

- Elle a quoi ta maman ?  
- Elle est triste .. Et je peux rien faire ...

Kyung sembla surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de pincer les joues de Minhyuk.

- Mais tu me fais mal ! Gémit le petit garçon à terre.

Cette petite plainte n'empêcha pas Kyung de continuer son manège jusqu'au moment où Minhyuk se jeta à son cou, l'étranglant presque dans son ''étreinte''.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais calme toi un peu, j'suis pas une fille.

Minhyuk s'énerva

- Mais tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ce mot !  
- C'est pas grave, ça veut sûrement dire beau, un truc dans le genre.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, Minhyuk eut un petit rire

Ils restèrent dans cette position encore un petit moment, avant que Kyung ne le repousse doucement

- J'ai les fesses toutes mouillées, chouina-t-il  
- Et alors ? C'est pareil pour moi, mais je me plains pas.

Un silence s'installa. Ils se séparèrent, et s'assirent côte à côte, fixant les flocons tombant sur le sol. Il avait déjà entendu sa maman parler de celle de Minhyuk. Comme quoi elle était cocue. Kyung n'avait pas compris ce que ça voulait dire, mais vu l'air grave qu'affichait sa mère, ça ne devait pas être bien.

Le temps passa, et ses oncles arrivèrent. Enfin ses oncles, l'un était son oncle, l'autre son copain. L'irrésistible envie de se jeter à leurs bras le prit, mais en se rappelant des larmes de Minhyuk, il se contenta de fixer les adultes en caressant l'épaule de son ami. Son oncle alla directement à la maison, pendant que l'autre s'approchait d'eux, un sourire avenant aux lèvres

- Eh bien, les enfants, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda l'adulte, de sa petite voix nasale.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Minhyuk trop honteux, se cacha à nouveau le visage de ses mains. Kyung fronça les sourcils, et tira sur l'écharpe du copain de son oncle c'est à dire l'homme à la voix nasale.

- Chuuut, il va pas bien, ronchonna-t-il, en tirant de plus en plus fort sur l'écharpe.

L'homme laissa échapper une légère exclamation, et s'assit à leurs côtés. Il attrapa le bonnet de Kyung qui traînait un peu loin, et l'essuya contre sa veste.

- Tu sais, il n'y a que les vrais hommes qui pleurent.

Kyung parut surpris. Sa phrase attira l'attention des deux garçons.

- Mon oncle ne dit pas pareil !  
- Oui mais ton oncle est idiot. Es-tu sûr de vouloir croire aux paroles d'un idiot, Kyung ?  
- Non ! Dit-il en secouant la tête négativement.

Minhyuk qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'ici, se leva.

- J'y vais, murmura-t-il la voix encore tremblante en faisant quelques pas.

Le copain de l'oncle de Kyung, alias Junsu, l'attrapa par la main, et le fit s'asseoir entre le creux que formaient ses jambes. Il le serra contre lui, et posa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne. Dans la bande, ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps. Yoochun, en s'apercevant que son neveu Kyung ne comptait pas quitter ses amis de sitôt, leur avait présenté son ami, et petit copain Junsu. Depuis ce jour, Junsu avait toujours eu plus d'affection pour Minhyuk il le considérait comme un fils. Minhyuk acceptait cette affection avec joie c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Un père.

Kyung fixa la scène, pas plus étonné que ça, et s'approcha des deux enlacés. Il se colla à eux, et saisit le bras de Junsu pour ensuite le passer autour de ses épaules.

- Faites-moi un peu de place, j'ai froid.

Junsu eut un léger rire, et cala un peu plus Minhyuk contre son épaule pour que Kyung ait de la place.

Le cœur de Minhyuk se réchauffait peu à peu, et sa bonne humeur revenait. Une idée germa dans son esprit si tordu et imaginatif

- Junsu, tu veux te marier avec ma maman ?

Cette demande laissa Junsu bouche-bée.

- C'est que.. Minhyuk, je ne peux pas.

L'enfant le prit comme un affront.

- Tu trouves que ma mère n'est pas assez jolie ? S'égosilla-t-il.  
- Mais non ! C'est parce-que c'est l'amoureux de mon oncle, tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ? S'étonna Kyung.  
- Je croyais que c'était pour de faux ... Je savais pas que deux garçons ça pouvait faire ça.  
- L'amour ça n'a pas de sexe, c'est mon oncle qui me l'a dit, cita Kyung, fier de lui.

Suite à cette remarque, l'esprit ô combien tordu² et imaginatif² de Minhyuk repris le dessus

- Mais donc tu peux te marier avec moi ?  
- Mais t'es sourd ? Je te dis qu'il est avec mon oncle !

Minhyuk le jaugea de haut en bas, avec son air méprisant si célèbre malgré son jeune âge

- Ton oncle n'est pas plus beau que moi.

L'hilarité contenue de Junsu craqua à cette réplique. Il s'effondra de rire sur les deux enfants, les larmes aux yeux. Minhyuk, toujours pas habitué aux crises de rire du plus vieux malgré le temps, paniqua

- Vite Kyung, il s'étouffe !  
- Mais non, il rigole.

Il l'avait avoué d'un ton honteux. Minhyuk prit peur.

- Finalement laisse tomber le mariage ...

La bonne humeur était revenue dans le cœur de Minhyuk. Même si son papa n'était pas là, lui, il saurait être là pour sa maman.


End file.
